<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The 6 prophets: Blue Fire by Snurvystar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883311">The 6 prophets: Blue Fire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurvystar/pseuds/Snurvystar'>Snurvystar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurvystar/pseuds/Snurvystar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hidden prophecy has been seen, 6 chosen shall rise and represent starclan among the living. </p><p>Snow was born a kittypet, but her family tree is much more complicated than that. With her grandmother a Thunderclan cat and father Riverclan cat she is fiercer than many other "kittypets".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The end, or the beginning... ?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Snow followed her mother through the storm, it felt like they had been walking for hours and she almost couldn't feel her paws. It was so cold, she didn't see anything. Then, suddenly, the smell of other cats got stronger. She knew that their only chance was to follow the scent.<br/>
"Help…" Her mother called as loud as she could.<br/>
Snow could hear faint steps in the snow. She and her mother followed the sound as quickly as they could. They came to the edge of a ravine. Was this it, were they finally where they had tried to get to. Were they close to Thunderclan camp?<br/>
"Help us… Anybody!" Her mother shrieked.<br/>
"Hello?" A voice could be heard over the raging storm.<br/>
Suddenly, her mother collapsed.<br/>
"Help!!! I'm hungry! I don't know how much time we have left!" Snow meowed despite her exhaustion.<br/>
She could hear the footsteps fading away as everything slowly turned black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mother...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sandpaw rushed down the ravine as quickly as she could. As fast as she had made it into camp she rushed towards the warrior den. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whitestorm, Whitestorm!" Sandpaw shrieked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" The big tom replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There are two cats right out of camp, I think they're about to freeze to death!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's going on!?" Longtail, who had just came in wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's a queen and her kit outside of camp, they're about to freeze to death!" Sandpaw replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three cats hurried up to the edge of the ravine where the two motionless cats lay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow came to consciousness. Wherever she was, it was… warm? Was this how it felt to die? No, she could still feel pain in her paws. So where was she? She opened her eyes slowly. She was… on some kind of bed of… moss? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's weird." She thought. "What's going on here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was sitting up, slowly looking around when a tortoise shell came up to her, she had different herbs in her mouth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're awake!" she happily clarified. "There was a big chance you wouldn't make it… uhh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Snow!" Snow replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Right!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's mother..?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid she won't make it, it took longer to get her in camp, the only reason you survived was because she kept you warm…" the she-cat replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No…   NO!!!" Snow shrieked. "Mother... No…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll lead you to her…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sandpaw hoped the 4 month old kit would survive. She was the one who'd taken it to the medicine den after all. Although she hadn't even been an apprentice for a quarter moon yet, she had smelled something in the two cats furs. The smell of kittypet… Why had they come to Thunderclan camp in the middle of Leafbare, let alone in a snowstorm… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Snow watched as her mother took her last shaky breaths, it was the end for the red tabby-speckled longfurred queen. Snow mourned in silence until sundown, then she dragged herself into her temporary den. She was too tired to eat, even though she was the most hungry she had ever been. After a few heartbeats, she had fallen into a deep sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:&lt; I'll make a chapter about her mother in the future, sorry for those who wanted her to live! :&lt;</p><p>//Sun❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Six fires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Snow found herself somewhere in the forest, a place she had never seen before. And… it was early greenleaf? She had heard of this place from her mother, who had heard it from hers. This place was even more astounding than she could ever imagine from what she heard. A giant clearing with a gigantic rock in the middle, four trees around it. This was fourtrees! "Wait a minute…" Snow thought. "Mother!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And sure enough, there she was, sitting below the great rock, staring at… Starclan!? She looked up at the sky, but there were no stars to be seen there anymore, they were on top of the great rock, judging if her mother was good enough to join them. Then, they nodded in agreement and Crystal, her mother, jumped up beside them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They all turned and as one looked at Snow, their voices echoed: "Come join us! You have an important mission to accomplish, one only a Starclan cat can do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But… I don't wanna die!" Snow cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who said you have to die to join Starclan?" The Starclan cats asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Two important prophecies have been seen, 'Fire shall save the clan', and… 'Six other fires shall follow it's lead, and help foresee the dangers'. We believe you might be the blue fire, as every fire has to have been on the verge of death and represent a certain thing. Your eyes are blue, the blue fire represents the life of a non-clan cat, which you have lived your entire life until now. So, Snow, the blue fire, will you join us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I… WHAT!?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you join us or not Snow!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes, of course!" The kit replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then it is decided, Snow, every quarter moon you will join us in the ritual of prophecies, and you will find the other five following fires!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"See you next quarter moon then, Snow, fire of blue."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Badabing badaboom! The next chapter drops and in people zoom.</p><p>//Sun❤</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you so so much for reading, I've had this idea on my mind for a while right now! So, i have an important decision for you all to make. </p><p>Should Snows mom live or die? Feel free to comment what you think!</p><p>And yes, the chapters will be longer after this, since it is technically the prologue!</p><p>//Sun❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>